In order to situate a conventional non-powered ambulance cot into the back of an ambulance, two or more attendants often must lift the cot from a relatively low height of approximately 15 cm (about 6 inches) from the ground to a height of almost 1 meter (about 39 inches). Unfortunately, lifting or raising a loaded ambulance cot from this low height increases the risk to these attendants obtaining a back injury or exacerbating an existing one. This problem is exacerbated when handling and transporting a bariatric patient.